The Past Affects the Present
by LivingDeadGirl3
Summary: The romance between Edge and Kiyomi blossoms. But what happens when someone from her past comes back. (Edge/Kiyomi, Matt/Lita, Jeff/?)
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the WWE. The wrestlers own themselves. The only thing that I own is the characters and story lines that come out of my mind. PLEASE don't sue me, I am a POOR college student and you wouldn't get anything.

Author's Note: This is the sequel to "Disturbing Memories". Even though I have included the Brand Extension I have made the following changes:

1-The European, Hardcore, and Intercontinental titles are still around. William Regal is the European champion, Jeff Hardy is the Hardcore champion, and Kane is the IC champion.

2- The Hardy Boyz decided to separate and go on different shows.

3- Lita never got injured

4- The Raw Heavyweight and Tag Team titles never came into existence.

That's all the changes that I can think of for now (well the most important changes anyway). Oh, one more thing, although Edge is on Smackdown his girlfriend Kiyomi is on RAW. I hope you enjoy!!!

The Past Affects the Present Ch. 1- SummerSlam

SummerSlam- end move of the third match- Molly Holly vs. Kiyomi for Women's title.

"Molly with a brain buster to Kiyomi. King, did you see how she landed? Right on her head. There's the pin, Molly retains her title," JR said in his usual Boomer Sooner tone (I'm sure you all know what tone I'm talking about). Kiyomi slowly stood up and realized that she lost. She then grabbed Molly Holly and gave her a swift kick to the head. Kiyomi the got out of the ring and made her way up the ramp when she looked up at the TitanTron and saw Molly lying in the middle of the ring. An idea popped in her head and she turned around and headed back to the ring. She had a smile on her face that she could have only learned from Edge. When she got to the ring she climbed up to the top rope and was about to give Molly a Kamikaze (a move where she starts off in the beginning position for a moonsault but turns midair into a Swanton bomb). Suddenly she falls off of the top rope and lays on the ring mat motionless. King, sensing that something was wrong, made his way to the ring. He checked on her and the motioned to the back for the EMT's to come.

****Backstage****

Edge was in his dressing room stretching for his match against Eddie Guerrero, which was next. "Damn she lost, I know how much she wanted her title back," Edge thought to himself as he finished stretching and went to grab his sunglasses and black leather coat. He opened to door and quickly glanced back to the TV. "Holy shit," Edge said as he dropped his jacket and ran down to the ring. As he was running thoughts crossed his mind at the speed of light, "What happened? I hope she's ok. What if she's not? What if she's seriously injured?" when he reached the top of the ramp he almost ran into Jeff Hardy. They glanced at each other and made their way down to the ring. When Edge got into the ring he got his first good glance of Kiyomi, which made him stop dead in his tracks. Amid the movement of the EMT's, Jeff, and Jerry "The King" Lawler there was Kiyomi laying motionless in the middle. He came out of the daze he was in and rushed to his girlfriend's side, making sure that he gave the EMT's enough room to work. Kiyomi's neck was placed a neck brace and then she was loaded onto a stretcher. There was complete silence as the went up the ramp, Jerry went up first to sit back at the commentary table nest to J.R., then came the EMT's rolling Kiyomi up the ramp with Edge and Jeff on either side.

"I hope she's ok," Jeff said breaking the silence and trying to relieve the tension. Edge was about to say something when he heard a faint moan. He looked at Kiyomi and saw her starting to open her eyes.

"Babe, you ok?" Edge asked the concern evident on his face and in his voice.

"E-Edge, what happened?" Kiyomi asked weakly.

"You were give Molly a Kamikaze when you grabbed your neck and fell from the top rope," Jeff said giving Edge a worried glance.

"Are you in any pain?" one of the EMT's asked as he checked her pulse.

"No, I can't feel anyth…" she stopped and her eyes grew wide with panic, "I can't feel anything below my chin," she said as panic seeped into her voice. Edge was stunned, he hoped that this was some bad nightmare and that he would wake up with the sleeping form of his girlfriend at his side. But it wasn't, his girlfriend couldn't feel anything below her chin. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was about to get on the ambulance when a stagehand ran up and tapped Edge on the shoulder.

"What?" Edge growled at the stagehand. He wasn't really angry at him, he was just worried about his girlfriend.

"Your match with Eddie is up next," the nervous stagehand said, he really didn't want to be the one to tell Edge but since he was the newest employee he had no seniority. He also had heard about Edge's rage from the other stagehands. He thought that they were only yanking his chain but now he saw that rage in Edge's eyes, he knew the other stagehands weren't joking.

"I forfeit, there's no way that I can wrestle tonight," Edge said as he continued to go into the ambulance, but stopped when he heard Kiyomi's faint voice.

"Edge don't worry about me. Go wrestle," Kiyomi said before she passed out again.

"Edge, I'll go with her to the hospital. Fight Eddie and come to the hospital when you are done kicking his ass," Jeff said as Edge just stood there and looked at Kiyomi. Then he glanced at Jeff and then his eyes went back to his girlfriend's face.

"You'll watch over her until I get there?" Edge asked his gaze still on Kiyomi. He glanced at Jeff who just nodded his head. Edge then turned and followed the stagehand who handed Edge his sunglasses and jacket. As they passed a monitor Edge noticed that Eddie was already in the ring, but he didn't notice the mic that Eddie had in his hand.

"Before Edge comes out I just wanted to tell you something. Edge, mano, I'm sorry about what happened to your girlfriend, holmes," Edge said as the crowd stopped booing him.

"See King, now that's sportsmanship. Eddie hates Edge with a passion but he has a heart and he feels bad for what happened to Edge's girlfriend," J.R. said to the King. J.R. was about to say something else but was interrupted by Eddie.

"Yeah, I'm sorry alright, sorry she didn't break her neck," Eddie said as the crowd started to boo him again. But they not only booed him this time, they were also calling him an asshole. Eddie was about to say something else when the opening words of Edge's music. The fans went wild and started to strain their necks for the first sight of him. They didn't have to wait long because Edge ran down the ramp and slid into the ring before Eddie or the fans knew what was happening. Edge made short work of Eddie and after the three count he didn't stay in the ring long enough for the ref to raise his hand in victory. He raced to his locker room and changed in under a minute. Then he raced to his rental car and was about to get in when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Edge, do you really think that you are in the right state of mind to drive," the owner of the hand, Matt Hardy, said.

"Aren't you worried that a camera will see you talking to me. Don't you have to keep up your 'Mattitude'?" Edge asked (A/N Matt already had his Mattitude in my story).

"There are no cameras around and besides even if there were I don't care. Kiyomi's my friend also. So, I am going to drive to the hospital and you are coming along with me," Matt said as he took Edge's keys and opened to driver's side door as Edge made his way around the car and entered to passenger's side. When they got to the hospital they immediately were directed to the waiting room where they found Jeff.

"How is she?" Edge asked as soon as he saw Jeff.

"She's undergoing tests right now. How did you get here so fast?" Jeff asked as he made some room on the couch that he was sitting on so Edge and Matt could sit down. Matt did but Edge continued to stand, only now he started to pace.

"So how badly did Edge lose?" Jeff asked his brother quietly so Edge couldn't hear. Jeff knew that given Edge's state of mind that there was no way that he could win.

"Actually you should be asking how badly did Edge beat up Eddie," Matt told his brother who gave Matt a quizzical look. Matt looked towards Edge who didn't seem to be paying them any attention. Matt then proceeded to tell his brother about what Eddie said and what happened in the match. 

"He got what if deserved," Jeff said when his brother was finished.

"No, he didn't. I didn't beat him enough, he was still conscious when I left. Well barely," Edge said as he sat down. They waited in silence for around half an hour before Edge stood back up again. "How long do these tests take?" a frustrated Edge said.

"Well we need to rule out all possibilities," the doctor said as he walked into the waiting room.

"How is she doctor?" Edge asked as he, Matt, and Jeff walked up to the doctor.

"Well there's good news and bad news. The good news is that she didn't break her neck," the doctor said but was immediately cut off by Edge.

"What's the bad news?" Edge asked but he had a feeling that he didn't really want to hear it.

"The bad news is that she's paralyzed," the doctor said, Edge opened his mouth to say something but was immediately interrupted by the doctor. "There's some other good news that I think you should hear. The paralysis is temporary," the doctor said and then she smiled a little at the sight of the three men all breathe a sigh of relief at around the same time. "Judging by how much damage was done I suspect that she suffered from a very severe stinger. She will completely recover by tomorrow. But she only has to stay in the hospital for a couple of hours, until I feel that she has recovered enough for her to be released," the doctor said as she turned to go back to Kiyomi's room. "Oh, and by the way, you can go in and see her now," the doctor said as she led the trio to her room.

"Babe, how are you? You had us all worried there for a minute," Edge said as he entered Kiyomi's room and sat next to his girlfriend. The doctor said that she would be back in about two hours to check on her. So for the next two hours they sat and talked while Kiyomi started to get limited movement back in her body. When the doctor came back she said that Kiyomi was being released. Instead of going to the car in a wheelchair, Edge picked Kiyomi up and carried her to the car.

"I think that I should get hurt more often if it means getting the royal treatment," Kiyomi said as Edge handed her to Jeff so he could open up the door. When they were all in the car they went to the hotel and dropped off Edge, Jeff, and Kiyomi (Matt went back to the arena to get their stuff). After he came back they were getting ready to go to sleep (Edge and Kiyomi usually shared a room for the pay per views while Jeff usually got a room right next door, and Matt tried to get a room on the same floor), Kiyomi was already asleep and Jeff and Matt were about to go to their rooms when there was a knock on the door. Since Matt was the closest to the door, he answered it.

"I got here as fast as I could. How is she?" Lita asked as she entered the room and put her bags down. Lita had a photo shoot in Miami, Florida, she was supposed to be there until Thursday.

"She fine, no either keep or voice down or leave," Edge said as he looked at Lita from where he was sitting. Well actually he was laying on the bed next to the sleeping form of Kiyomi. Lita saw this and immediately apologized.

"Sorry, what was wrong with her anyway?" Lita asked as she looked from Edge to Kiyomi.

"She suffered from a very severe stinger," Jeff quietly said as he looked at his red-headed friend who was still asleep (A/N Kiyomi decided to dye her hair red the week before SummerSlam). He was so relieved when he heard that she was going to be ok, that there was no permanent damage. The last time he felt that relieved was when they rescued her from Christian, who had kidnapped her the year before. He then glanced at his brother who had made his way over to Lita, his girlfriend, and was giving her a hug. He sighed, he sometimes felt out of place and left out of his group of friends because he was the only single one. Sure he had a few relationships here and there, nut nothing long-term or serious.

"Well, I think we should all get some sleep, we all have a plane to catch early tomorrow morning. Lita, why don't you stay in my room since you really aren't supposed to be here," Matt said as he grabbed Lita's bag and headed down the hallway. They all said the goodnights and went to their rooms to get a good nights sleep.

****

Please Read and Review. Any suggestions that you might have are more then welcomed. I hope that you enjoyed Chapter One.


	2. The week of Aug 25Sept2

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers. The only thing that I own is the characters and plots that my sick and twisted little mind has created.

****

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait, I have been really busy with school and everything else. Oh and there WILL NOT be any Jeff/Trish pairings. Oh and here is Kiyomi's title reign: won it at Survivor Series 2001, lost it to Trish in the beginning of January, won it again at Wrestlemania XVIII, and finally she lost it to Molly Holly at King of the Ring. Plus the Undisputed Champion and the Women's Champion are allowed to wrestle on both shows.

****

The Past Affects the Present Ch. 2 The week of Aug. 25- Sept. 2

"Are you sure you're okay?" a still concerned Edge asked. He was at the arena for a Smackdown house show, which meant that he was miles away from Kiyomi. Edge wanted to skip the house show so he could be with his girlfriend, but he decided against it. What would the fans think if they saw him on RAW? He didn't want the fans to think that he jumped and went to RAW. He loved it on Smackdown actually he just loved reminding Kurt Angle that he was the one that shaved balder than an eagle.

"For the final time, I'm fine. Listen, I'm going to tell Bischoff that I'm not going to wrestle in any matches this week and if he doesn't like it than tough," Kiyomi said as she put her stuff down in the Women's locker room, and then she left to go find Jeff and Lita who were in Jeff's locker room. "Look I have to go now. I'll call you when I get back to the hotel. Love you, bye," Kiyomi said as she entered the younger Hardy's dressing room. She ended the call and put her cell phone in one of her pockets.

"Let me guess, Edge was calling to check up on you AGAIN," Lita said, emphasizing the last word.

"He just wants to make sure that she's okay. What's wrong with that?" Jeff said as he moved over on the couch that was sitting on so Kiyomi could sit down. She sat on the back of the couch and put her feet on the cushion.

"There's nothing wrong with it. I just think that's sweet," Lita said as she finished stretching for her non-title match with Molly Holly. "If I win this match, then I should be in good standing for the Women's Title," Lita said with a quick side glance to Kiyomi.

"Yeah, but you'll have to go through me to get a shot at the belt," Kiyomi said as she glared angrily at Lita.

"Like that's going to be real hard," Lita sarcastically said as she stood up and walked over to where Kiyomi was sitting.

"Yeah, in fact it's going to be real hard. No one can stop me," Kiyomi said with fierce determination in her voice as she stood up and faced Lita.

"Well, I'll stop you, you can be sure of that," Lita snapped back as she took a step closer to Kiyomi.

"You and what army?" Kiyomi asked with amusement in her voice. She tried hard not to laugh at the fact that Lita said that she could stop her.

"No army, just me," Lita said as she stared at Kiyomi. By now they were so close that their noses were touching.

Jeff, sensing the tension between the two, stepped in between them and separated them as he said, "Chill out girls, or do I have to give you two a time out?" Kiyomi and Lita just looked at each other and then at Jeff, then they both cracked up with laughter.

"Jeff, do you really think that we would let the Women's Title come between our friendship?" Lita asked as she put her arm around Kiyomi's shoulder.

"Yeah, do you really think we value a piece of leather more than our friendship? If you do that what are you smoking and where can I get some?" Kiyomi asked with laughter in her voice. Jeff just looked at the two girls and shook his head.

"You guys sounded like you were ready to go at each other's throat. What was I supposed to believe?" Jeff said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"We were just messing with you, that's all," Kiyomi said.

"Well Jeff and I have to get ready for our matches so, see you later," Lita said as she and Jeff left the locker room.

Kiyomi sat in the locker room for a few minutes, and then thought to herself, "Well there's now better time than the present to go talk with Bischoff." She left the locker room and a minute later found herself standing outside the General Manager of RAW, Eric Bischoff's office. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Yeah, come on in," a voice said from inside the office. The voice belonged to Eric Bischoff, who was surprised when the door opened and he saw that Kiyomi was the one who knocked. "Kiyomi, just the person I wanted to see. I would ask you how you are feeling, but it looks like you are all better. I was thinking that after what happened last night, you would want another shot against Molly Holly for her Women's Title," Bischoff said, as he looked Kiyomi up and down several times.

"Yes I would like another shot at Molly Holly for MY Women's Title," Kiyomi said as she eyed Bischoff suspiciously. She hated the way that he eyed her like she was a piece of candy.

"Well, you can't have your title shot tonight, because Molly has a non-title match with your friend Lita. Actually it might be awhile before you even get a title shot. You see you had your chance, a couple of them in fact and you blew them all. It's time for there to be a new number one contender for Molly's belt. You will just have to start back at the bottom. In fact tonight I booked you in a match, if you were healthy enough to compete tonight, with Ivory and the winner advance to face Lita next week to see who the number one contender is," Bischoff said with a sly smile.

Kiyomi chuckled and said, "Oh you're going to book me in a match tonight. Hmmm, no I don't think you are. You see I don't think you realize the severity of my injury last night. I was paralyzed for who knows how many hours. Right now I am still a little stiff. What I am trying to say," she let her Japanese accent become a little thicker, "Mr. _Bitch_off, is that I am not fighting in any matches tonight or even this week," she saw that Eric was starting to say something in protest but she cut him off, "If you don't like it, then I will take my things and jump ship to Smackdown. Because unlike here on RAW, I am actually friends with the General Manager at Smackdown. You know who that is don't you _Bitch_off, it's one Stephanie McMahon. I'm also sure that it I leave then you will lose ratings because I am one of the, if not the, most popular divas here on RAW." After that Kiyomi left. As the door closed behind here she smiled to herself. She knew that she wouldn't have to fight this week, Eric and RAW couldn't afford to lose her and her fan base. She went to go and find Lita and ask her something. Meanwhile in Bischoff's office, Eric was thinking the same thing. In fact he got on his cell phone to cancel the match that he had made for Kiyomi if she showed up here tonight. 

"I will get that bitch back if it is the last thing that I do," Eric silently swore to himself.

****After Lita's match****

Lita won the match and was making her way up the ramp when all of a sudden she turned around and the crowd saw that she had a mic in her hand. "Oh, and another thing Molly. I have a little surprise for you," Lita breathlessly said. She then turned around and made her way up the rest of the ramp.

"What could her surprise be J.R.?" Jerry "The King" Lawler asked. Before J.R. could reply Lita's music stopped and you heard "How many people wanna kick some ass?" followed by orgy's "Blue Monday". The crowd was roaring with cheers, they knew that this was Kiyomi's entrance music. They all saw the replay earlier of what happened to her last night, so they didn't expect her here tonight. Kiyomi came out and Lita handed her the mic as she went backstage.

When the roar of the crowd died down Kiyomi brought the mic to her lips and said, "I know you're all probably wondering what happened to me last night. Well I suffered a very severe stinger and I was basically paralyzed for a couple of hours. But enough about that, I came out here tonight to talk to Molly." Molly was still in the ring and at the mention of her name she grabbed a mike.

"What do you want?" Molly irritably asked. To her Kiyomi was a very persistent fly that she was desperately trying to squash once and for all.

"I want a rematch for the Women's Title next week, with a stipulation to be named by me upon your acceptance," Kiyomi said with a sly smile on her face. She already knew what stipulation she wanted, she just wanted to make sure that Molly wouldn't back out of the match.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter what kind of match it is, I will still beat you," Molly said nonchalantly.

"Hmm, what kind of match should we have? Paddle on a pole? No, I don't think so. Wait, I got it. How about a Bra & Panties match?" Kiyomi said with a hint of glee in her voice. The crowd roared with approval and Molly's eyes grew wide. She was about to protest when Kiyomi interrupted her, "No, I don't think so." The cheers turned to boos and Molly looked relieved. "Now, now, don't boo me until you hear the stipulation. This is going to be a match that's never been done with two people before, let alone two women. This is one of the most dangerous types of matches in the WWE. Our match next week Molly, you better pay attention to this because I'm not going to repeat myself, will be the first ever two person, women's, TLC match. That's right Molly a tables, ladders, and chairs match," Kiyomi said with determination as she glared at Molly. The crowd was stunned for a second and then they started to cheer. Molly looked speechless and then she started to smile sadistically.

"Did you hear that King? Next week, in the city that Kiyomi calls home away from home, L.A., we will have the first two person and the first women's TLC match for the Women's Title," J.R. said in disbelief.

"I just hope that Kiyomi knows what she's getting herself into J.R. She should ask anybody who ever has been in one of these matches if it was worth all the pain and soreness that next day," a shocked King said.

****At the Smackdown house show****

Edge just got done wrestling Kurt Angle. He was happy with how the match turned out, especially since he made Angle tap out to the Edgeucator (A/N I think that's how you spell it). He grabbed a bottle of water and was making his way back to his locker room when he ran into his new friend Rey Mysterio. "Hey Rey, good luck in your match," he said.

"Edge, I was told to tell you that Stephanie McMahon wants to see you in her office," Rey impatiently said. His match was next and he hoped that Edge didn't ask him ant questions. Edge gave him a quizzical look but didn't question him.

"Thanks Rey," Edge said as he made his way to the bosses office. When he arrived Stephanie was standing by a TV. "Steph you wanted to see me?" Edge cautiously said. He hoped he hadn't done anything to make Stephanie mad. She was a McMahon and all McMahon's have short and violent tempers.

"Yes I did Edge. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you," she said when she noticed the look on Edge's face. "I know I said that I didn't want to see anyone on Smackdown watching RAW," Stephanie said softly.

"Most people don't watch RAW. But I tape it so I can see how my girlfriend is doing," Edge said.

"I know you do and that's okay with me. I consider Kiyomi a good friend. In fact I was watching RAW tonight and I saw something that I thought you needed to see right away," Steph said as she turned on the TV and VCR. "I tape them so I can study Bischoff's strategy," she said as she rewound the tape a little and pressed play. They watched in silence as Kiyomi came out and challenged Molly Holly.

"Is she crazy?" Edge disbelievingly asked as Steph stopped the tape. "I have to go and call her and try to talk her out of this match," a still shocked Edge said. He thanked Steph and then practically ran to his locker room to get his cell phone.

****RAW: Backstage****

"Have you lost your mind?" Jeff asked the moment he saw Kiyomi.

"No, I just know that I can beat her. This stipulation just ups the ante some," Kiyomi said as she made her way to the locker room. As she made her way backstage, people kept asking her if she was crazy. When she opened the door to the locker room she heard "Never Gonna Stop" by Rob Zombie emanating from her bag. She knew, by the ring tone, that it was Edge calling. She knew that he was going to try to talk her out of the TLC match, so she just ignored him. She called the airport and ordered a plane ticket. When she was done she gathered her stuff and was walking to the garage when Terri and a cameraman came up to her.

"Kiyomi, you challenged Molly Holly to a TLC match next week for her Women's Title. I think the question on everyone's mind is: why?" Terri asked.

Kiyomi sighed and rolled her eyes. She liked Terri and all but sometimes she asked to most idiotic questions. She turned to face Terri and said, "I'd have thought it would be obvious. Molly stole something of mine at King of the Ring, and I want it back. Next week I'll not only get it back, but I will also cause Molly to suffer excruciating amounts of pain. I'm basically killing two birds with one stone." Then she turned and started to walk away when the Women's Champion, Molly Holly, stopped her.

"You have that all wrong Kiyomi. Next week, you will be the one to experiencing excruciating amounts of pain, and I will still be the Women's Champion," Molly said confidently.

"We'll see next week," Kiyomi softly said as she turned and walked to her rental car. She then went to the hotel to get some the rest of her stuff. After that she went to the airport and waited on her flight. Since she didn't have to wrestle until next Monday, she was going home Japan to train. There was a Zen Buddhist monastery near where she lived that specializes in teaching one to suppress their pain and turn it into energy/adrenaline (A/N I don't know if it's possible but you have to admit that it sounds cool).

****Thursday at Smackdown****

"Did you get a hold of her yet?" Matt hardy asked his friend who was pacing up and down the sensei of Mattitude's locker room.

"No. Damn, I got her voicemail again. Hey Kiy, it's me again. Um, I've been trying to reach you since Monday to no avail. I just wanted to see if I could try to talk you out of this match. Call me back when you get this, love you," Edge said as he ended the call. He then took his phone and threw it against the wall in frustration (A/N admit it girls, Edge looks HOT whenever he's angry or frustrated). His phone shattered into a million pieces.

"Edge, man, calm down. How's Kiyomi gonna call you if your phone's broken?" Matt asked as he was trying to calm his friend down.

"I know, but does she even know what she's getting herself into? Those TLC matches are rough. When we were in them we got our backsides handed to us and then some. Plus there were at six least of us in a match," Edge said with concern for his girlfriend evident in his voice.

"I know, but I think Kiyomi knows, to some extent, what she's getting herself into or else she wouldn't have made the match a TLC match," Matt said, as he got ready for his match against Rikishi.

****Later backstage****

Edge just finished his match with Eddie Guerrero, which he won by DQ. He was slowly limping his way to the locker rooms, since Eddie decided to give him a low blow right in front of the ref, when Funaki came up to him and said, with his thick Japanese accent, "Edge, on RAW, your girlfriend, Kiyomi, challenged Molly Holly to a match next week for her Women's Title. But it's not just any match, it's a TLC match. What are you're thoughts on this?"

Edge grimaced in pain and then said, "Well Funaki, I like TLC matches as much as the next person. In fact I've been in quite a few of them myself, but that doesn't mean I want to see my girlfriend, or any other diva for that matter, in one. But, it looks like I don't have a choice in the matter, so next week you will see I will not alone. I will have my girlfriend, and the new WWE Women's Champion, Kiyomi, with me. Now if you will excuse I have to make a phone call." Edge then made his way to Matt's locker room and borrowed his cell phone. He called his cell phone company and ordered a new phone.

****Meanwhile in Japan****

Kiyomi was meditating along a couple of monks; her cell phone was turned off (she turned it off right before she got on the plane) and in her room. She was oblivious to the world outside of the monastery.

**Please Read and Review**

If you have any suggestions, feel free to post them


End file.
